1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cooking utensils and more specifically it relates to a roasting tote rack. The roasting tote rack is a sturdy one piece perforated frame unit having foot runners to hold meat up and out of grease drippings in a baking pan, while baking. The handle portions make it convenient to transport the meat from an oven in a stove to a platter on a table. A quality porcelain coating thereon, makes the roasting tote rack dishwasher safe for easy cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cooking utensils have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist people in preparing foods by heat or fire for eating. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.